1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire valve mounted on a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been provided a technique for charging a predetermined amount of hollow particle and a gas into a tire so that decreased internal pressure of the tire due to damage is restored (see Patent document). This is a new technique in which ride comfortableness can be avoided from reduction due to deterioration in the rolling resistance or weight increase in the tire since this technique necessitates no reinforcement in side walls of the tire.
Furthermore, since the aforesaid new technique can be realized with the use of a general-purpose tire and a general-purpose wheel, no special wheel as employed in a run-flat tire having core and no special-purpose rim-assembling jig are necessitated. Thus, the technique has an advantage in that existing infrastructure can be utilized with the tire.
However, general-purpose tires have only a single valve mounting hole through which a tire valve is mounted. Accordingly, in order that the aforesaid new technique may be applied to general-purpose wheels, a new tire vale is necessitated which can allow not only the hollow particle and gas to flow therethrough but also allow only the gas to flow therethrough in maintenance work such as increase or decrease in the tire internal pressure by the user.
Furthermore, it is important from the view point of productivity that hollow particle should be charged into the tire as quickly as possible. Additionally, it is also important in fulfilling versatility that the aforesaid new tire valve should also be used with a general-purpose air chuck and a general-purpose valve core used with conventional general-purpose tire valves in the maintenance work of increase or decrease in the tire internal pressure by the user. Patent document: JP-A-2003-118313 (paragraphs [0034] to [0039] and FIG. 1)